Nicholas "Nick" Winter
Appearance :Nick has a slim and skinny build. Despite his youth, his hair is white with touches of gray. He has heterochromia, with one eye being purple and one being brown. Clothing :Jeans, T-shirts, and long-sleeved jackets are staples for Nick's wardrobe. He also wears glasses. He also has a tendency to wear good luck charms or other things that have some sort of mythological symbolism. Notable Equipment :He carries around a book at all times as well as a notebook. Dwarven-Glass Mirror :He also keeps a mirror made of Dwarven unbreakable glass in his pocket. The mirror isn't large, but it is pretty. Due to his magical abilities, this mirror allows him to communicate with others--the most frequent being Victoria Shade. Personality :Nicholas is somewhat of a klutz, but he can be very serious at times. He can usually be seen upping the base's defenses when not hiding from Belbedere--although this is not often. He's been "fairy-crazy" ever since he met Mercy at age five. Powers and Abilities Fairy Sense :He knows when a fey is present, even if they are disguised. Mirror Communication :He can use any mirror he has previously touched to locate or talk to someone. He keeps a special pocket-sized mirror on his person for just such a purpose. For more information, see Appearance. Outward Thinking :Using this ability, Nick is able to retreat into his mind, which takes the form of a huge library. Every book contains the knowledge he has on any given subject. He can summon books from the mind-library into the real world to read. Also, he can substitute any book he is currently carrying for the book appearing from his mind-library. Weaknesses :Although he can sense a fey, he cannot tell exactly where that fey is. :He can only use his power with mirrors to communicate with or locate someone he knows. He also cannot use a mirror if it is someone's personal possession. Other Abilities :Nicholas was granted the ability to use a larger percentage of his brain than the average human. Relationships Victoria :He likes to argue with Victoria, many times just for the fun of aggravating her. In truth, they are close friends. Belbedere :He does care for Belbedere, but he is in constant fear of her "affection" and her inability to express her love for him without inserting pain somewhere. He has tried in the past to explain this to her, but her attention span was never her strong point. Thus, he now constantly hides from her. Mercy :He is always in awe of Mercy's calmness. Kainen :He likes to tease Kainen, who initially thought Nick was a girl on their first meeting and tried to flirt with him. Dusk Knights :Nicholas is third in command at the Dusk Knights and is also in charge of the Dusk Knight mansion security. History Backstory ---- :The Grecian Seelie court gave him the ability to use a higher percentage of his brain than most humans. And, at the age of five, he met Mercy, who gave him the Outward Thinking ability. :Being very intelligent he graduated from highschool when he was 15. Shortly afterwards, he met Victoria... by accident, really. Though she was unwilling to let him come along at first, she eventually let him. Mostly this was due to him able to help her pick out a much less obvious disguise. With his help, she regained her full inheritance, the necklace she now wears as well as her sused for wind and fire. Newly graduated from college (which he describes as relaxing after the chaos that had happened), he stays with Victoria now. :Between dodging Belbedere's attempts to express her "affection" for him via pain, he works security at the Dusk Knight's base. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Dusk Knights Category:Titan Allies Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Mindscapers Category:Mirror-Users Category:Sixth Sense Category:Titans Together